Page 147
by Pointless Things
Summary: 2x03AU Did Tom really have a mitral valve prolapse? THREE chapter arc. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I'll be updating 7HV soon and 12LofC soon too, so be on the look out for that.

In the meantime, enjoy this fic!

Just a little side note before this odd little one shot: I've let this stir for about a year in my head. I thought it was really odd that the doctors found Tom medically unfit for duty in 2x03, especially when the doctor was surprised that he hadn't been taken sooner. Tom was in good health and I feel like the diagnosis of Tom's mitral valve prolapse was just a way of trying to stop him from objecting the war. He found a way eventually to protest, but I think that someone found out about his plans and decided to take matters into their own hands.

Maybe someone changed the results form the physical…

. . .

Sybil watched as Tom stepped out of the exam room. He adjusted his tie and straightened his jacket. He turned his head and Sybil saw his face.

The smug smile on his face was enough proof that he didn't care a fig about the war. Tom was going to protest and go to prison. He didn't care about the consequences. He wasn't scared at all.

Tom Branson wasn't afraid to fight for his ideals.

Most times, she thought that this was one of Tom's best qualities.

Not today.

She was afraid for him. She was more afraid for him than she was willing to admit. She feared that she would never see him again. Sybil imagined the guards throwing him into a dank prison cell and they would throw away the key. She imagined her papa telling Carson to throw everything from the chauffeurs cottage away since Branson would never be coming back. She imagined herself constantly wondering where he was and if he was okay. Sybil imagined herself finding the prison he was being held in and finding out that he had left for Ireland, no goodbye, no nothing.

She was his only friend for miles and he was willing to give her up for his ideals. Their friendship and his feelings for her weren't important anymore.

It hurt her.

She decided to do it then.

'_I almost lost him once. I won't lose him again.'_

She made sure to hide in plain sight. She turned her back to him as he passed by on his way out of the hospital. Her gray uniform and nurses cap helped her blend into the background. She was just another face in the endless crowd of patients, nurses, and doctors.

Tom passed by her without a word, not noticing where she was or who she was. She watched him stride out of the hospital, all ready for his certain fate.

Sybil rushed to the exam room Tom exited and slipped in. The doctor had already left the room, but he had forgotten the papers from Tom's physical on the desk. She took the papers out of envelope out and examined them. Her eyes immediately went to the last page where the doctor had made his ruling.

FIT FOR DUTY

Sybil's head spun.

He would go to prison.

Her nightmare was about to come true.

She took a deep breath to stop herself from panicking. She needed a plan. What could she do? She thought of throwing the papers away. No. That wouldn't work. They would just ask him to come in for another physical. She needed to do something that would make the army not want him…But what?

She looked around the room for some ideas. The medical book at the corner of the doctor's desk caught her eye. She took the book and flipped it open. She read the first line

Page 147

a mitral valve prolapse can cause a pan systolic murmur…

'_That sounds good enough.'_

Sybil took a pen from the desk and proceeded to write:

MITRAL VALVE PROLAPSE. PAN SYSTOLIC MURMUR.

She wrote NOT in front of FIT FOR DUTY and examined her work. Sybil put the papers back into the envelope and sighed. She felt a pang of guilt for ruining his plan and she felt like she was being selfish for wanting to keep him at Downton for as long as possible. But that didn't matter now. He was safe. The army wasn't going to get him.

She saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

'_Please wait Tom. I'll have an answer for you. I promise. Just don't give up on me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! To be honest, this was only supposed to be a one shot but I forgot to mark it as completed. I saw that some of you wanted more and I kinda didn't say that it was a one-shot, so I decided to write more. ENJOY!

. . .

November 1920

Sybil peered into the room and saw her husband sitting by the widow with their daughter safely in his arms. He stared at her sleeping face as she stirred in her sleep. She wiggled and a tiny foot came out of the warm cocoon of blankets. Tom brushed a finger across her impossibly small toes and covered her foot with the blanket one again. Sybil watched him as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sybbie's forehead.

Tom took a hand from underneath Sybbie so he was only supporting her with one arm. She stirred again, Immediately, Tom stroked her cheek to sooth his daughter.

"Shh, my darling girl. Da's here."

Sybbie relaxed in her father's arms as he put his hand over her chest. He stared intently at her face as he kept his hand on her chest. After many seconds passed, he took a deep breath and held Sybbie with both his arms once more.

Sybil smiled at the scene.

'_He's a wonderful father.'_

Sybil made up her mind and knocked lightly on the door frame and opened the door. She stepped inside and made her way to her family.

"How is she?"

She planted a kiss on Tom's forehead before sitting down next to him to observe their daughter.

"Like an angel. Been sleeping all day."

They smiled at each other and Tom placed his hand on her chest again. He watched as their daughter's chest rose and fell with every breath. Again, he took his hand away and let out a sigh.

"Why do you do that?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"Press you hand on her chest? I'm worried you might be putting to much pressure on her and she won't be able to breathe."

"I was checking her heartbeat."

It was Sybil's turn to be confused.

"Why?"

Tom adjusted his hold on Sybbie and began.

"I know Dr. Clarkson said that Sybbie is perfectly healthy, but I can't help but worry about her."

"I worry about Sybbie all the time too Tom. It's natural to worry."

Tom sighed and dropped his gaze back to the sleeping baby between them.

"I know…"

Sybil watched as Tom drew his lips into a tight line. She put her hand on his and stroked. Her touch always calmed him down. When Tom was ready to speak, his voice was low and quiet.

"I fear…I fear that I've passed on my heart condition to our daughter."

Sybil's blood ran cold.

"Heart condition?"

"I have a heart murmur. Remember?"

She did remember. Not because he told her. Because she gave it to him all those years ago to save him from himself.

He needed to know the truth. She gathered up the courage to tell him. She couldn't keep this from him.

"Tom…"

"I know. I know. Dr. Clarkson says that she's healthy, but what if she's not? I've been to the doctor plenty of times before and they haven't detected my murmur until a few years ago. I'm so worried. Sybil, if Sybbie has a heart murmur, I don't…I don't…"

Tom's eyes finally met his wife's. They were brimming with tears.

Sybil's hands were now on Tom's cheeks brushing away the tears that he had fought so desperately to hold back.

"My darling…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sybil dropped her hands away from his face, searching for his hands to hold. She found one resting on his forearm, still cradling their girl.

"Remember when you told me you'd been called up and you told me about your plan to object against the war?"

"Aye."

"A few days later they rejected you."

"Because of my heart murmur."

"It's exactly that."

She squeezed hard on his hand. Sybil leaned in and lightly brushed her lips on his. She pressed her forehead to his and spoke in his native Irish.

"Mo stór. Tá grá agam duit. Nach fuath liom, le do thoil."

Slowly, she pulled away, anticipating one of the worst fights they would have.

"You don't have a heart murmur."

Tom looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I changed the results from your medical."

The look on Tom's face changed. His body stiffened and his face was completely blank. Sybil knew Tom well enough to know the signs when he was angry or sad. Not this time. She couldn't read him anymore.

"What?"

'_I shouldn't have said anything.'_

Sybil started to panic and the words started to flow out, like a dam that had just burst.

"I was working at the hospital the day you went in. I knew that your physical was in the afternoon so I asked the head nurse to switch my shift to the afternoon. I saw you walk out of the room with the doctor behind you. Once you had left, I snuck into the examination room. The doctor left your papers on the desk."

Sybil paused, trying to gauge his reaction. Nothing.

"He said that you were fit for duty."

Tom stared blankly at her while she held fast on his hands.

"Tom, you must understand. I couldn't let you go to prison without doing something."

Sybil was unnerved. She had never seen Tom like this before. It was not like him to hide his emotions away. She watched him as he leaned in close to her.

He handed Sybbie over to her mother. He kissed his daughter and his wife on their cheeks, face still emotionless. Sybil watched him as he got up and headed for the door. Before he reached the door, Sybil called out to him. Her voice cracked, knowing that the tears were coming fast.

"Tom? Where are you going?"

Tom looked over his shoulder, only his profile was revealed. A weak smile was on his lips.

"I'll see you before dinner."

He shut the door.

* * *

Translation: My darling. I love you. Please don't hate me. (I'm pretty sure this translation is wrong. If it is wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your lovely reviews for the last two chapters! And I'll be really quick about replying!

gothamgirl28: Here's more! =D

GoldenMiniJ-17: I thought she tampered with his report too. There's no proof of it, but how could Tom now have known that he had a heart murmur until that point. Seemed strange…

feminista12: All your questions will soon be answered!

Ducky82: Wait no longer!

shana-rose: 1) Aww yeah! Sybil taking matters into her own hands! 2) YOU'LL SEE!

MTT-VB: You'll get to see Tom's reaction in this chapter! I hope you like it!

The Yankee Countess: Tom is a wonderful father! I think it's very true to his character to constantly worry about her! This won't be a screaming match, but words will be flung.

Angel Bells: HERE MY DAHHHLING!

Y-C-H 3000: I know right! I felt like it came out of nowhere AND remember the doctor said, "I'm surprised they haven't called you sooner." I took it as, "You're perfectly healthy to go to war, why haven't they gotten you yet?"

And now the conclusion to Page 147

. . .

Sybil was the first one in the drawing room.

She watched and waited patiently as first Matthew entered the drawing room, followed by Robert. Cora came in several minutes later with Mary and Edith in tow.

Half an hour passed and Tom still wasn't in the drawing room.

The small talk was draining. Trying to carry a conversation as her mind was racing was unbelievably difficult. Her thoughts were focused on what she would say to him when he came in. All her attention was on the drawing room door, waiting for her husband to walk through. She didn't even realize Mary was talking to her.

"Sybil?" Mary asked, "Darling are you alright? Your head is in the clouds tonight."

Her eyes shifted to her sister sitting across from her. What could she say? _No. I'm not alright. Tom and I fought earlier today. Well, it wasn't really a fight. I don't know what it was. I told him I changed his medical when he was called up so he could stay at Downton. He didn't yell or anything. He was unbelievably quiet and then he left the room. Tom always shares his feelings with me and his coldness was not like him. I've never seen him like that before. He's upset, probably much more upset than I think he is. I know he's disappointed in me, but I had a good reason to change his medical. I haven't seen him since or talked to him since this morning. Where is he? Why isn't he here yet? Is he avoiding me? Did he leave? Oh God. What if he's gone? Have ruined my marriage?_

Sybil could feel her throat close up and her breathing became shallow. Her fists tightened as she willed herself not to panic. A fresh wave of tears was about to surface, but she fought to keep them at bay.

She did what her aristocratic upbringing taught her. Hold it in and pretend everything is okay.

"Hmm? Oh yes…I just…"

At that instant, Tom came through the door. His eyes scanned the room and landed on his wife.

True to his word, they saw each other in the drawing room before dinner.

Sybil stood up to take him to the corner of the room, but Carson came in.

"Dinner is served."

. . .

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Too quiet.

Sybil tried in vain to bait her husband into some small talk, but he never bit.

"Sybbie's doing well."

She watched as Tom's lips pursed, his eyes never leaving the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Hmm…"

"Will you take her on a walk tomorrow?"

"If you wish."

"Where will you go?"

"Around."

Sybil's heart sunk. She tried to catch his eye, but he avoided her gaze and averted his eyes every time from her general direction.

The family started to notice Tom's coolness towards Sybil. Eyes started to shift between the young mother and young father. They didn't talk much to the others during dinner, mostly keeping the conversation between them, but Tom did not exchange more than a sentence at a time with her, which was unusual considering they never stopped talking or glancing at each other during dinner. Dinner was, to say the least, sufficiently awkward.

Halfway though the fish course, Sybil stared intently at Tom and tried again.

"Are you going to Sybbie's room after dinner Tom?"

Tom took the napkin in his lap and dabbed his lips. He placed beside his plate and stood up, never once looking at Sybil.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I'm not feeling well."

With that, Tom left.

Sybil followed wordlessly after him.

. . .

Sybil found him sitting on the front step of Downton Abbey. He took a piece of gravel from the driveway and flung it into the inky black cover of night.

She slowly walked up behind him, careful not to scare him away this time. He did not turn to face her, but he acknowledged her presence with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Although it was the middle of summer, the nights were cold. She could see her breath hanging in the air and shivered.

"You knew I wanted to protest the war."

"Tom…"

"Yet you refused to listen to me."

He was right. She didn't listen, but she needed him to understand.

"I'm sorry Tom. I had no choice."

Tom let out a bitter chuckle and continued.

"When you changed my medical, did you stop to think what I wanted?"

She stared at the back of his head. She was dumbfounded. What he wanted? What he wanted would have spoiled everything, their friendship, a chance for a real relationship, their years of waiting. He didn't want that?

"What you wanted? You wanted to go to prison? Did you not realize what that would have done Tom? I was trying to save you."

Tom stood up and angrily stepped onto the gravel driveway. The space between them was ever increasing. He turned around and hollered into the night.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved Sybil! Did you ever think of that?!"

Sybil felt a pang of hurt deep in her chest. The ache rocked her body, but she stood still. She was in shock. He wasn't saying this to her. He couldn't be.

"What are you saying?"

Tom's eyes were daggers. It was the same look he gave her that very day he told her about his murmur. Chills ran down her spine at the realization that she had caused this. Years and years of waiting without an answer. Playing with his heart. Toying with the idea of the slim possibility that they may one day be husband and wife and cruelly taking it away. Not only did she do all this, she manufactured a plan to keep him here, tied to a position that would get him nowhere in life for her own selfish purposes.

She kept him here for herself.

She deserved his hate.

"You know exactly what I'm saying."

Sybil took a deep breath in. Her aristocratic mask was cracking, giving way to the tears she had held in for so long. She looked down at her hands, ashamed of what she had done. She could not bring herself to look at Tom either, knowing that he was ready to leave her at the drop of a hat. She didn't know what hurt more. Her voice was now only as loud as a whisper.

"You were willing to throw me away."

Tom stood his ground and stared at her. She felt his intense gaze on her shoulders. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to run inside and lock herself in their room, but his gaze froze her.

"Sybil. I needed to leave. I needed to get away. I couldn't stand by and watch soldiers try to fight for you attention when my heart was already yours. You wouldn't let me hand in my notice in York, so I did the next thing I could think of, get fired."

Sybil let out a giant sob and Tom rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her fragile body. She cried into his chest as she clung onto his shoulders and back. As her sobs subsided, she felt his hands gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Her ear was pressed to his chest and she felt it rumble as he spoke.

"To be honest, I'm not angry that you stopped me, truly. I'm grateful. You were right. I was stupid, but at the time I thought I didn't have any other option."

"So why are we fighting?"

Tom sighed and let go of Sybil. He paced around before stopping before her, gathering his words. His eyes too were now brimming with unshed tears.

"Were you going to ever tell me or was I supposed to live the rest of my life thinking I was going to drop dead at any moment because of my heart murmur? I think the worst if it is that I was worried that I had passed it onto Sybbie. I was worried sick for months leading up to her birth."

Tom had a wild and worried look in his eyes as he ran his fingers though his hair. His hands were shaking, but not from the cold. Sybil reached her hand up to stroke his arm. "Tom…"

"And when she was finally born, I was so relieved. But Dr. Clarkson said she was small, much too small. He checked her heartbeat and it was beating faster than normal. I told Dr. Clarkson that I had a heart murmur and asked if there was any chance that I had given it to her. He said it was possible but it was too soon to tell."

Tom bit his lip and shook his head. He clutched on Sybil's hand and held it in his.

"I spent the next day with Sybbie, apologizing to her, begging that she would be okay. I was a mess Sybil."

She held out her arms to him and he gladly stepped into them, tightly embracing one another.

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm so sorry."

"Shh…mo stór, shh…I love our daughter so much. She means the world to me. If anything ever happened, I would never forgive myself. I can relax a little knowing Sybbie is going to be okay."

Tom and Sybil held onto each other for a few more brief moments before tiny wails were heard. Sybbie's cries echoed though the great hall and out the door to her parents standing right outside. Tom took her hand and guided her inside.

"Come on love, our daughter calls."


End file.
